Daddy's Little Girl
by AmayaKimikioHime
Summary: *This is a songfic to the title!* I apologize now,but I can't give a summary without ruining the entire thing.Each chapter is a different story lineand please read-you won't regret it! :D
1. Mama doesn't know what she's talkin bout

_He drops his suitcase by the door,_

_She knows her daddy won't be back, anymore._

_She drags her feet across the floor,_

_Trying to hold back time,_

_To keep him holding on._

She paces the floor, silently, choking back painful tears. _Daddy can't be leaving me...he loves me._ He climbs down the stairs, angrily, while her mother's voice still yelling upstairs, her footfalls heard throughout the house; they sounded more like a stampede than a stomp. Daddy barely gives her a look as he grabs his briefcase and luggage, and she lunges at his legs, in a small attempt to stop him before he makes a poor decision that he'll regret later on, as the tears overflow the brim of her eye.

"_Daddy, daddy, don't leave. I'll do anything to keep you, right here with me. Can't you see how much I need you? Daddy, daddy, don't leave me...mommy's saying things she don't mean! She don't know what she's talkin' about!"_

But her father gently removes her from his leg, pushes her hair off her forehead, and continues out the door, on the same route he had been on. She runs out of the door, following close behind him, arms outstretched. "DADDY! DADDY!" The tears are coming faster, and she grabs onto his suit. "Please don't leave me daddy...I love you...I'll be good, I promise...don't leave..." Burying her teary face against his leg, she clings to him. He picks up the child, hugging her close to his chest.

_Father, listen._

_Tell him that he's got a home, and he don't have to go.  
>Father, save him.<em>

_I would do anything in return._

He sets the child down, gets in his black Sedan and leaves. The small girl falls to her knees, looking after her father, long gone now. Her mother storms out of the house, yelling even after the car is out of sight and far away; none of the words make coherent sentences to the girl, as she sits in the driveway, tears falling onto the cement, her heart breaking with each moment her daddy's gone.


	2. Daddy, don't leave

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks..._

_She don't want to close her eyes,_

_'Cause __she's scared that he'll leave  
>They tried just about everything...<em>

Laying in her hospital bed, the girl wheezes, breathing in artificial air from her shrunken lungs. Her mother and father sit beside her, on opposite sides of the bed. It had been weeks since the divorce, and she still hadn't come to terms with it. The girl was about 15, and she was now suffering from cancer. Her father, on her right, holds her hand, squeezing it lightly. The girl seems to be asleep, and a fight begins between her parents.

"You were never there for her to begin with! Why should you be here to see her last breath?" Her mother yells in a quiet tone.

"She's my daughter too." He whispers, staring at the young, dying girl that's barely breathing, even with the oxygen tank...

"You don't deserve to be here. Get out!" He opens his mouth to speak, decides better of it, lest his sick daughter awaken. Reluctantly, he stands, staring at the heart monitor, a heartbeat barely there.

_Daddy, daddy, don't leave!__  
>I'll do anything to keep you...<br>Right here with me  
>Can't you see how much I need you?<br>Daddy, Daddy, don't leave!  
>The doctors are sayin' things they don't mean!<br>They don't know what they're talkin' about...  
>Somebody hear me out?<em>

__Her fingers twitch, her lips parting, a slightly noticeable blue, as she whispers, "Daddy..." Her eyelids barely slit open, the eyes slightly glazed. "Don't leave..."

Biting his lip, he takes his seat again, just as her eyes close, and the heart monitor comes to a loud, long beep.


	3. Please don't go

Today, today was the day that her father was taking her to see a play on Broadway. This 15 year old girl had always love the fine arts, and her mother hated it, while her father supported it. The father and child were walking out of the theatre, having gone backstage to meet people, they were the last ones out.

A male in a dark mask points a gun at her, and her father immediately steps in front of his daughter. "What do you want?" Pulling out his wallet, he throws it at the male...but that wasn't what the man wanted.

"The girl. Hand her over." The man points the gun at the father's chest, right where his heart would be.

"I'm sure we can come to a compro-" but the man with the gun didn't want such a thing...and he shot the father, and watched him drop.

"**DADDY!**" She grabs onto his shirt, her fingers coming away red and sticky with blood. "...daddy...?"

"Run...I'll be okay, just, go..." He whispers, already becoming pale.

"No, Daddy, I won't leave you alone!" She pulls his head onto her legs, holding him close, the tears already overflowing the brim of her eyes.

He mutters something inaudible, closing his eyes, his skin becoming cold, his lips a blue.__

_Please don't let him go, I'm beggin' You so  
>Let him open eyes, need a little more time<br>To tell him that I love him more  
>Than anything in the world, it's daddy little girl<em>

_"Father, listen, tell him that he's got a home, and he don't have to go...Father, save him! I would do anything in return! I'll clean my room, try hard in school! I'll be good, I promise You! Father, Father!" _The girl pleads to the heavens, holding her father close. "Daddy, don't go... Please don't go daddy!" She presses her forehead to his, letting the tears come faster, just before the man with the gun grabs her arm, pulling her to her feet and dragging her away. "**DADDY!**" She screams, her bloodied arms outstretched to him in a small attempt to bring him back, for him to save her, to keep her sanity...but with no prevail.


End file.
